the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Evers
|species = |gender = Female |hair = Sandy brown |eyes = Ice blue |skin = Light |signature = |family = * Randal Evers (father) * Annenia Aphandy (mother) * Severus Snape (stepfather) * Kelly Evers (sister) * Mirianda Maburdan (stepsister) * Illumine Annyver (stepsister) * Falin Snape (stepbrother) * Serenia Snape (halfsister) * David Wills (husband) * Merlin Wills (son) * Maxis Wills (daughter) * Evers Family (paternal family) * Aphandy Family (maternal family) * Maburdan Family (in-laws) |loyalty = * Evers Family * Aphandy Family * Snape Family * Zhiazray Family * Maburdan Family }} Susan Claire Wills (née Evers (b. May 18, 1980) was a muggle and the youngest daughter of Annenia Aphandy and Randal Evers. In 1996, the Snape Family moved into the half of her home her parents had for rent. In 1997, Bellatrix Black left right after Death Eaters attacked the Evers' home, killing Randal Evers in the process, widowing Susan's mother and leaving Susan fatherless. Severus Snape stayed with his three children and protected Annenia and her daughters, and the two eventually married, joining the two families together. Biography Early Life Susan Claire Wills (née Evers) was the youngest daughter of Randal Evers and Annenia Aphandy and had one older sister, Kelly. For the first six years of Susan's life, she lived with her family in the simple town of Devil's Abode, completely undisturbed. Based on the book Evil Little Follower, Susan always hated the little things about herself that weren't perfect. Even from a young age, she always despised her flaws and would never let anyone tell her different. Early in 1986, while coming home from a long vacation, Susan and her family met the Snape Family in a three day train-ride back home, in which time her father offered the Snape's a good deal on rent for the guest half of the house, to which they agreed. During the first several years the Snape's lived with the Evers, Susan fell into an innocent, childish sort of romance with the Snape's son, Falin, who loved her through all the tiny faults she saw in herself and told her he didn't care about them, he never tried to tell her she didn't have them, as that wasn't what she wanted to hear, he merely told her they weer part of her and he loved her, therefore he loved them as well. The two were devastated when, after Susan's father died, Annenia and Falin's father, Severus Snape fell in love as well. Even after Severus and Annenia were married, Susan and Falin tried to stay together, though Mirianda, Falin's older sister found out about it and quickly put it to an end, informing them that they were siblings and could no longer have feelings like that for each other. The two eventually got over each other and found new people, though Susan remained heart-broken for their lost love, and continued to love Falin the rest of her life. Susan eventually married David Wills, a muggle man with magical relatives and had two children to him, twins Merlin and Maxis Wills. Trivia *Susan was in love with Falin Snape *She only married David Wills to kill the pain of losing Falin Theme Song Susan's theme song is Dark Paradise ''by ''Lana Del Rey. This song is basically about how Susan feels about Falin. If If you find a song that is better fitting, message Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy or one of the admins and they will put it up for poll. Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Evil Little Follower. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Muggle Category:Evers Family Category:Characters Category:Aphandy Family Category:Snape Family Category:Zhiazray Family Category:Maburdan Family Category:The Neighborhood Kidz Category:1980 Births